Damaged Consultants and Driven Agents
by livingchickennuggets
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet up with the CBI. Jane and Mulder have trouble getting along with one another, but when a case stumps them they need to partner up to solve it. Takes somewhere in season 4 of the X-Files. Slight AU. I own nothing, Mentalist/ X-Files story.


Jane pulled into the crime scene with his trusty blue Citroen. Lisbon was waiting for him outside of the house that the latest murder had happened. He grabbed his jacket from the passenger seat and jumped out of the car. A loud hacking sound could be heard somewhere within the bushes beside the house. One of the younger police officers emerged from the bushes wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Lisbon looked at the officer sympathetically. Jane walked up to Lisbon trying to avoid the puking officer.

"So... Lisbon I'm going to guess that this is a gruesome case." Jane said with a huge smile on his face.

"I think it will be better if you see for yourself." Lisbon turned around and walked into the house.

The house was completely dark on the inside despite the fact the sun was beaming outside. The windows seemed to accept no light from the outside. Jane stood in front of the window examining the glass. He reached out and touched the window, but pulled back quickly when he realized it was wet. The substance on the window moved away from where he touched and a small ray of light shone through the hole. Jane reached out and tapped the glass where the light was shining through. The vibration from the taping caused the black gel to glow for several seconds before the entire window exploded towards him. After the first window exploded the other windows were not far behind. Jane cowered away from the flying glass, but was unable to avoid the glass that shot into his arm from the first window. Jane looked down to see a particularly large shard of glass sticking into his arm.

"Jane what the he-" Lisbon was cut off when she saw Jane gripping a bloody shard of glass in his hand.

"I... the window...exploded." Jane was trying not to focus on the shards of glass that were still embedded in his arm.

"Try to stay calm. I'm going to get a paramedic." Lisbon said as she turned and ran outside.

The gel from the window was no longer glowing and was starting to form into a blob on the floor. Jane watched as the blob started to push off the ground into what looked like a persons' shadow. The gel started to change colors until Jane saw a person standing in front of him. Jane started to back away from the figure, but before he could get away the figure looked directly at him. The figure bolted towards Jane and threw him out of the shattered window behind him. When Jane landed on the ground outside he landed heavily on his injured arm, pushing the glass deeper into his flesh. Despite the pain and blurred vision Jane stood up and backed away from the window watching to make sure the 'person' didn't follow him. As he back up he bumped into something, he turned quickly to see a tall man with dark hair and a shorter red headed woman.

"Someone's a little jumpy." The dark haired man said with a smile on his face.

The red haired lady looked down to see the blood dripping down Jane's arm.

"We are with the FBI I am Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder," She motioned between the two of them as she identified herself. "I am a doctor let me take a look at your arm."

Scully led Jane over to the curb and sat him down gently; she walked over to her car and unlocked it, pulling a white case from it. Jane assumed that it was a first aid kit. Mulder sat down on the curb heavily beside Jane while waiting for Scully to return.

"So… Why don't you tell me what happened to your arm and why you jumped out of the window?" Mulder looked at Jane and Jane could feel the man's eyes burrowing into him. Jane looked away glancing around to see if he could find Lisbon, after several seconds without luck he turned back to the FBI agent.

"I cut myself and I'm not really sure why I 'jumped' out of the window." Jane was now fighting to keep his eyes open.

The other agent returned in time to hear Jane's answer to Mulder's question. She kneeled beside Jane and took his injured arm, slowly wiping some of the blood away. Jane hissed lightly, his eyes shot open at the new waves of pain radiating from the wound. Mulder continued to stare at Jane while thinking his next question over very carefully.

"Who do you keep looking for?"

Jane looked around once more hoping that Lisbon would come to his rescue.

"I'm not a suspect. I will not answer anymore of your questions." Jane replied. He could feel his stomach churning at the sight of his blood still flowing freely.

"We haven't dismissed you as a suspect yet. So you will answer any question that we ask you." Agent Mulder said and Jane could tell he was getting angry.

Jane turned to look at Agent Scully flashing her a huge smile before turning back to Mulder. The men stared at each other for a while before Mulder continued questioning the 'suspect'.

"See I think you were being detained and hurt yourself while trying to escape. I also think you jumped out of the window for the same reason." Mulder looked pleased with himself as he said this.

Scully started to pull the pieces of glass out of Jane's arm causing the consultant to wince again.

"You want to know what I think Mr. Mulder?" Before Jane could continue the agent cut him off.

"Agent Mulder, it's AGENT Mulder." The man was definitely getting angrier with Jane. Jane smirked to himself and continued talking.

"Well Fox I think that you are angry because you were put on another shit assignment from your boss." Jane smiled again as both of the agents jaws dropped.

"How did you know my name?" The agents looked confused as they glanced between each other. Jane looked down at the ground smirking as he shook his head.

"I understand where your anger is coming from, being deterred from the only thing that truly drives you" Jane pointed at Mulder with his free hand for emphasis. "Can be quite unnerving."

At this point Scully stopped fixing Jane's arm and watched the two men stare at each other. She was ready to restrain Mulder incase things got out of hand.

"Every time that you have a lead it so conveniently disappears. Nothing ever working out for you no matter how hard you try or how desperately you want it to." Jane didn't have time to say anything else before Mulder lifted him off the curb violently.

Jane took a step back to create distance between them. Mulder took a step closer to Jane closing the gap between them; their bodies were inches apart. Mulder glared down at Jane warning him to stop talking, but Jane couldn't resist the urge to antagonize.

"The truth is out there." Jane ducked out of the way just as Mulder swung.

"You bastard!" Mulder lunged at Jane, tackling him to the ground.

The force of another person landing on top of him stunned Jane. Mulder had drawn his arm back and was getting ready to strike Jane, when Jane unexpectedly threw his elbow into Mulder's jaw. The agent pulled away for a moment before he pushed his forearm into Jane's throat. Jane reacted quickly and kneed the agent in the groin; the agent fell off of Jane and laid on the ground holding himself. Jane stood up a little too quickly, which made his head spin.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lisbon yelled as she nearly ran up to the group.

Jane's vision began to blur and before anyone could help him he collapsed onto the ground with a satisfying thud.


End file.
